


Heartbeat, Heartbreak

by eRHa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I'm the fluff man, i come out and throw fluff all over the fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eRHa/pseuds/eRHa
Summary: A collection of 200 word long Sunshine ficlets, focused on many pairings in various situations, including but not limited to AUs.Mostly fluff!Most recent chapter: SarahMaru feat. Broccoli





	1. DiaMari

"Why don't we hook you up with some cute girl? Mari gets up in the black-haired student president's face, leaning over her desk with a cat-like smirk. "Ara, didn't the Swimming Club Pres re-enter the dating scene?"

A pointed look. "After you broke her heart?"

Undeterred, Mari carries on, waving her hands wildly, pointing at everything and nothing. "There's many beauties out there, Dia-chan, and they're all g-"

"You're plenty enough, Mari."

Silence reigns over the studen council room at last, and Mari's mouth is left hanging open. Trying to force down a blush, she fakes laughter. "A-Ahahaha! Charming as always, Dia-chan!"

"Mmm," Dia starts, stamping some paper with the school's seal, letting the silence last for another while. "I'm serious."

Another incredulous look is sent the Student Council President's way, before Mari's, once again, stumped by what she says next. "Are you free this weekend?"

Mari's face turns red once again and she eyes Dia, questioning her sincerity.

Dia smirks, before clarifying. "I need someone to tutor Ruby, is all. I'm visiting a friend in Tokyo for two days."

Mari groans and rushes out of the Student Council room, leaving a mess of papers and an amused Dia behind.


	2. YohaRubyMaru

"Ruby, come on!"

"Ruby-chan, hurry! Hurry!"

Is what the two first years keep calling out on the crowded platform, as one short Ruby Kurosawa tries to play catch up with her two very energetic girlfriends. There once was a time when the redhead thought shamelessly that she was a bundle of sunshine, spreading energy all around with her sheer presence. Looking back, and comparing that with the current situation at hand... She'd never been more wrong in her whole life.

"Maru-chan! Yoshiko-chan! Wait up!" She squeaks as loud as she can, gripping her suitcase, bag and clutch bag with her dear life and doing her best to break through the crowd.

At last! She can see them! She dashes through with all her might, almost running over Yoshiko, before the taller girl catches her blind charge. "E-Easy there!"

"Uuuu... it's so scary out there!" Ruby cries out, before she calms down and the two follow after the grinning fondly Hanamaru, entering the train.

It's barely 3PM, but the moment Ruby's back hits the soft seats, she leans her head against Hanamaru's shoulder, who's in the middle, and falls asleep after a very eventful day in Tokyo, smiling in her sleep.


	3. ChikaRiko

"Hey there stranger, what can I get you?" Brings Chika out of her stupor, turning in her seat to face the bartender, who can't be any older than her.

She looks towards the elegant piano player on the elevated scene, before turning back. "A Cointreau on the rocks." The ash-haired girl nods and goes to look for the somewhat obscure, orange liqueur in the back, and Chika's gaze goes back to the beauty on the stage.

A few minutes pass, and the next song is something Chika only vaguely recognizes. Jazz?

"Riko caught your eye, huh?"

"Ah!" She squeaks, surprised, having forgotten all about her order and the bartender chatting it up with other patrons. She notices her orange drink, takes a tentative sip and blanches at the taste. Too bitter. "Y-Yeah... She's cute!"

"Want me to introduce you?"

 _That_  definitely piques her interest. "Would you really do that?" She asks, with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, we've been roomies since high school, and ever since I moved out, she's been a bit lonely!"

And that sells the deal completely. Chika needs a place to stay, and the cute pianist is like a cherry on top. "Please do!"


	4. YohaDia

"Dia, I'm here!" Yoshiko announces loudly, as she enters the hospital room. Dia's sitting straight up in the bed with a cup of something green in her hands - most likely iced tea - and the bandages covering her eyes look freshly put on.

A small smile graces the older woman's features.

"How is my number one little demon?" Yoshiko asks, sitting in the chair situated between the bed and the window - her usual spot.

"They don't hurt, if you're asking about my eyes." Dia answers with a nod, taking a sip. "The doctor said that they're healing well, and while my sight is still blurry, it should go away in around three days."

"So you'll be free before my birthday?!" A shout escapes her mouth before she can stop herself. "I-Uh! I mean...!"

Light laughter escapes Dia, despite Yoshiko's ever-growning embarassment.

"Yes, I already have a gift in mind." Caressing a small, velvet box that hides a ring within beneath the bedsheets, the Kurosawa answers, an even softer smile caressing her features. "I made sure Mari prepared it beforehand."

The rest of the day passes nicely, Yoshiko continues reading out loud a book they started yesterday, and, eventually, Dia drifts off.


	5. KanaYou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 200 words is a big limitation, especially in the KanaYou and ChikaRiko chapters! Thanks for reading this far!

"Kanan-chan! Wait up!" You shouts, dashing after her taller girlfriend on the smooth ice.

You was no amateur to ice skating, but she doesn't skate as often as the darker-haired girl did, which is almost every week during the winter season. And Kanan, like the always competitive soul that she is, loves rubbing it in the pro diver's face.

Doing a sudden 180 on one foot, the older woman sticks out her tongue in a teasing manner, causing You to pout, before karma catches up to her.

Kanan suddenly loses balance, falling flat on her rear and sliding the rest of the way on it until she hits the guard rails.

You glides over casually, stopping near Kanan but making no move to help her up as the other rubs her sore backside. The salt-and-pepper haired sticks out her tongue in a similar fashion, giggling.

Kanan, pouting and flushed, (partially from the exercise, and in part from embarassment) grabs You by the wrist and pulls her to the ground, or rather, to herself, causing the other girl to squeal in surprise.

A laugh escapes her younger girlfriend as Kanan starts peppering her with quick kisses, holding the thrashing girl tight.


	6. RubyMari

"Welcome to  _Coffee_ _Sketch_ , how can Ruby help you?" Ruby mumbles out just loud enough, walking up to the counter. She was just putting up pastries along with their prices up on a glass display.

She takes her in - a new face, surprising, given that the clientele comprised mostly of regulars - blonde hair done in an elaborate style, and almost glowing yellow eyes.

A really pretty face to boot - oh, is she a foreigner?

" _Che ne dici di una bevanda calda per rompere il ghiaccio?_ "

Ruby knows Italian!

How embarassing! Is this Italian beauty asking Ruby out?

"U-Um! Ruby doesn't know much of conversational Italian, but Ruby's free after 3PM! That's two hours..." She replies in Japanese.

Surprisingly, with a smile on her face, the blonde responds in perfect Japanese.

"That's fine, for a cutie like you I would wait even two weeks!" A fierce blush spreads on the redhead's face. "I'm Mari, by the way! Pleasure to meet you,  _bella_!"

Finishing her shift, Ruby noticed the blonde leaning against a bike, two tickets in her hands, suddenly dressed in a studded leather jacket.

"Say, Ruby-chan... Do you like bad girls?" Mari asks, with a cheeky grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably butchered the Italian there  
> sorry
> 
> (knowing me I probably butchered the english too lmao)


	7. YouRiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this medieval? fantasy? you decide

"So, um." Suddenly, the voice of her fellow guardswoman startles her out of her daydreaming, as Riko turns to look at the shorter, blue-eyed woman armed with a glaive. "Are you free after the watch's over?"

It doesn't take long for the question to click - You's asking her out.

She takes a look at the night sky - you can just barely see the rays of the sun peeking through the horizon - it's dawn, is she  _out of her mind?_

There's nothing wrong with her partner - because Royal Guards are trained in pairs, and You has been her partner for two months now - but is her sleep schedule really  _that_  skewed?

"I guess I'm free..." And before Riko can add that she values her sleep, You lights up, the sunlight hitting her face adds to her soft, round features.

Riko grumbles something about girls being too pretty, and You speaks up.

"Great! I see Maru and Ruby, they're taking our watch, c'mon!"

With that, You grabs her gauntleted wrist and the two run off in the direction of the armory, giggling all the while under the morning rays. Riko doesn't really mind staying up a few more hours, especially for You.


	8. YohaChika

"Yoshikooo-chaaan, c'mon!"

"No way!" Screeches the first year, grabbing fistfuls of covers, refusing to relinquish her hold of them to Chika. "You've made your mess, now sleep in it!"

The ginger actually growls and starts tugging even harder at her junior's bed sheets, doing her best to force her way into Yoshiko's bed. "No! I'm not gonna smear myself with chocolate!"

The chocolate ice cream that she, of course, spilled on the covers of her own bed.

"Then sleep on the floor! Like a dog!"

Chika stops, looks offended, and turns away with a pout, walking towards the center of the carpeted floor. She flops down face first, and Yoshiko heaves out a heavy sigh.

She really does not want any girls in her bed on grounds of not being able to sleep tonight, especially not one as cute as Chika is...

Who she may or may not have a small crush on, but it beats feeling guilty about it for whole weeks.

"Fine. Get in."

The younger girl has never seen the mikan lover move so fast before. She shoots up from the floor with the velocity of a cannonball.

"Yay! The  _yoshi_  in Yoshiko stands for good girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DiaMaru up next!
> 
> when?
> 
> dunno, I can't write DiaMaru for the life of me


	9. DiaMaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is... weird. Still cute, though! 
> 
> I think...

Hanamaru turns out the usual babbling in the background, both from the TV and the inebriated patron. She's already stressed as is with running this bar all by herself.

Speaking of stress, here comes another troublemaker - is what Hanamaru would have thought, but the person who enters through the door is an absolutely stunning android.

The black-haired beauty steps up to the bar, and Hanamaru takes her order. Something fruity, but strong.

"My name is Dia." She introduces herself curtly. She looks expectant.

"It's nice to meet you, Dia-san, I am Hanamaru, zura. How old are you?" You don't ask  _when were you made_ , it's rude. Androids feel and think like humans do.

"Young. Very young."

That gave Hanamaru a pause. Could she be freshly-born?

"Do you have a place to stay? I could put in a word to my good, android friend Ruby for you."

"I would... appreciate it. But I believe I am more interested in you, Hanamaru-san."

That definitely puts a blush on Hanamaru's face. Young and smooth, a real charmer. Whatever white-collar commissioned her, he was a romantic through and through.

"How about a date later, then, zura? My treat!"

Hanamaru gets a heart-melting smile back.


	10. YohaRuby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the previous one, it was some self-indulgent cyberpunk. here, have a much cuter YohaWooby!

"Ah, your hair's so long and smooth, Yoshiko-chan! What did you start using?" Ruby asks, caressing her girlfriend's hair, whose head was on her lap.

They are comfortably seated on Ruby's bed, watching some new anime, blasting only at half volume as Dia is studying in the next room. They're both in their pyjamas, with Yoshiko planning to sleep over.

"Fu, fu fu!" Yohane chuckles, entering her  _datenshi_ persona.

"Of course... This condemned sinner's flowing, luxious mane would work well to enchant one as charmable as thy cute, mortal self!"

Ruby often doesn't completely understand Yohane's  _epic_ exclamations, but she still catches the compliment and blushes.

"Oh, and it's your shampoo."

Ruby softly smacks her with a a pillow.

"Yoshiko-chan! Is that why Ruby has been running out all the time?!" She pouts cutely.

"M-My hair is heavy maintenance! It turns fragrant and fragile without your  _ambrosia's_  guidance!" The fallen angel arguments, her voice cracking. "And it's Yohane!"

"Yoshiko or Yohane, doesn't matter, you're in  _huge_  trouble, miss!" Ruby says, ready to punish the fellow first year with tickling.

"What?! I didn't do anything wr-  _ahahaha_! Stop! I give! I give! I won't use your shampoo!"

" _Hmmph!_ You better not!"


	11. RikoMari

"Ah, Riko,  _sweetie_ , fancy running into you here!" Riko's girlfriend's voice cuts through the city bustle as she leaves the station.

Mari's standing near a fountain, wearing that breathtaking white dress and her large sunflower hat, large sunglasses covering half of her face.

"W-What are you doing in Tokyo, Mari-chan?" The redhead questions, doing her best to avoid the other's gaze.

The blonde smirks, sauntering over to Riko, linking their arms together and dragging her off.

"A-Ah! Where are we going?" Riko yelps.

"Why, to get the latest  _'Kabedon & Agokui Monthly'_, whereever else, Rikocchi?"

Riko's face takes on the same shade as her hair as she walks side by side with Mari.

"Fufufu!  _It's joke!_ " The older woman sing-songs in her telltale English, booping her partner's nose.

"We're going to have a nice day out, Rikocchi! Why, your precious manga is already in my purse!

The two continue chatting and acting in a romantic manner, visiting various shops and ending the day with a romantic dinner, Riko's item of interest long-forgotten.

When she woke up, Riko really didn't expect to have a nice day out with the blonde. It's funny how life turns out, especially with Mari by your side.


	12. YohaMaru

"Yoshiko-chan, what happened to my  _subunit?!"_  Hanamaru whines, hugging the taller second year around her midriff.

Hanamaru pouts and is alerted when she gets no response.

She looks up from her prone position on the bed to find the other not paying any attention to the light brunette!

The datenshi is playing games!

The next, obvious course of action is to get her attention...

"Z-Zuramaru?!" Yoshiko shrieks out, blushing madly as Hanamaru straddles her thighs, getting in way too close.

Her online game is forgotten as Maru takes the controller out of her girlfriend's hands and slides the headset off her head, despite her teammates'  _very_ vocal protests.

"H-Huh?" Leaves Yoshiko's mouth as she's pushed on her back on the bed, Hanamaru slamming her hands on either side of her head.

She smiles cheekily. "I asked you about what to do, now that my whole subunit has graduated,  _Yo-shi-ko-chan."_

Maru's so close now that the taller girl can feel her breath, her brain shortcircuits.

"A-A-Ah...?! J-Join Guilty Kiss, I g-g-guess?!"

Her honey-brown hair hides their faces as she gives Yoshiko a quick peck, before leaving the room with a smirk.

"Z-Zuramaru! Get me some water!" Yoshiko gasps out, blushing madly.


	13. KanaDia

"Dia! Are you there?" Kanan raises her voice, sliding the Student Council President's room's door open.

There she is, sitting behind a large, dark desk with an equally sizable mountain of paperwork in front of her. Dia perks up at the sound and gives Kanan a light smile, going back to the documents.

She looks absolutely stunning in the afternoon sun's glow, her elegance and beauty mixes well with the soft, cool atmosphere of the room.

"How long until we're good to go?" Kanan asks.

She takes a seat opposite of Dia and leans on her elbows, observing.

Another sheet goes to the much larger pile and one of the last few dozen remaining is taken.

Dia works at a lightning fast speed, despite only being Student Council President for two short months.

"Around ten more minutes." She eventually answers. Taking a long time to answer when she's focused on something else is one of Dia's quirks that Kanan loves about her.

"That's  _too long...!"_

"My, my. You're anxious to take me out, aren't you, Kanan-san?"

Kanan pouts and harrumphs before the two share a laugh. Not long after, the two walk out with linked arms, talking about their days.


	14. ChikaDia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia does her best to fight Chika's inability to not use honorifics

"Chika."

No response.

"Chika-chan."

The ginger hides her head further in the book she's reading, leaving only her curl of idiot hair visible.

Smiling softly, Dia puts down her mug of coffee and walks over to the leather armchair Chika is lounging about in, at this point only pretending to be reading 'Crime and Punishment', a recommendation from Yoshiko of all people, with whom shares a Creative Writing class in college.

Gripping the top of the book with her finger, Dia lowers it from the younger girl's face to reveal a blushing mess, staring at her with pleading eyes.

"Let's try again today, desu wa."

"Come oooon, Dia-chan!" Chika throws a fit, closing the book and crossing her arms, looking anywhere but at Dia with a grumpy expression.

The Kurosawa chuckles, before teasing her girlfriend some more. "Repeat after me: 'Dia.'"

"Dia..." Chika mumbles out, causing Dia to light up, but...

"...chan." She finishes, quickly blowing a wet raspberry in the other's face.

With the speed and dexterity of a Japanese housewife, Dia pinches the offending tounge between her index finger and thumb and fumes. "You're going to refer to me without any honorifics today, even if it kills you!"


	15. YouChika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by popular demand!! cute dorks!!

The rapid tap-tap-tap sound of knives hitting wood fills the kitchen in the Watanabe household, as Chika and You cut through a measurable pile of watermelon.

They're making a fruit salad with mikan, bananas, kiwi and a few other ingredients, as per Chika's idea to surprise their Aqours friends.

"Ne, Chika-chan..." You starts, slowing her cutting pace a bit.

"Hm?"

"Isn't that a bit... too much?" The young sailor asks, pointing to large bowls filled to brim with bits of watermelon.

"No! Kanan-chan alone will eat that much, you sea-dummy!"

You goes back to chopping the watery fruit with a pout on her face.

A few minutes later, they're slicing bananas.

Thinking back to how Chika called her a sea-loving idiot, the pepper-haired girl decides to get some sweet revenge.

She cuts off a small slice of banana and chucks it at Chika's face, a slap announcing its arrival on her cheek.

"U-Ueeh?! You-chan?!"

"Ehehe, that's revenge for earlier, Baka-Chika~!" You dares blow a raspberry.

"Oh, it's on!" Chika raises her voice and screams as she throws a fistful of cut grapes at You.

At the end of the day, the childhood friends were more fruit than their salad itself.


	16. YohaRiko (Dark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by unpopular demand, me
> 
> also, this is somewhat dark, depends how you look at it. please don't read this one if you don't like seeing the girls hurt

Breaking into your first love's apartment seven years after you broke up was a new low in Sakurauchi Riko's life.

At 9PM, Riko picked the lock to the door leading to Yoshiko's flat, allowing herself to sit in the living room. The purpose of her visit was known only to her heart, she mused.

When the clock struck 10PM, the redhead started getting cold feet and second thoughts, her mind running wild at all the possibilities of Yoshiko coming in and seeing her old ex in her new, drunken glory.

By 11PM Riko was sending You, her enabler in this break-in, a text, questioning whether Yoshiko left work yet or not. You said she left early - thirty minutes ago.

It was midnight, and by that point Riko had sobered considerably, or at least enough to worry for the younger woman's well-being

One hour later - 1AM - Riko was on the phone with You, unsure who sounded more panicked about the situation.

The clock struck 3AM as Riko let the Watanabe girl in, the two calling up all their mutual friends to ask about the Tsushima girl.

The duo gave up by seven in the morning.

And Yoshiko... never really came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i'll try to follow this one up with an actual yohariko


	17. YohaRiko (Light)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as promised

Yohane skipped all around the mostly-empty classroom, her dark robes bouncing in tandem with the chalk in the little cardboard box.

“A Luciferic angle here…” She hummed to herself, adding another figure to the floor scribblings.

“An Astarothian curve in here~!” The girl sang, smearing the last of the chalk stick into the floor.

A leap, and she was drawing yet another line, crossing it with another obscurely-named loop.

“Almost…” Yoshiko muttered, throwing the box of chalk to the side and running toward the other side of the room.

Grabbing a lone, pink bunny plushie from a table, she put it into the center of the summoning glyph, and takes a step back.

“Finished!” She squeaks out, accidentally pricking her head with the crow’s feather as she stuck it into her bun.

A high pitched giggle was heard as smoke rose from the circle, the room’s lights dimming.

A figure lurched unnaturally out of the ground, taking the appearance of a cute redhead with bunny ears.

“Come, Riri!” Yohane called out to the summon, the arcane being smiling and leaping at her summoner, clumsily planting a kiss and toppling them over, causing them to tangle into a mess of limbs.


	18. SarahMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont mind me, just banking on the broccoli gag

Throwing her bundle of keys into a bowl, Sarah took off her shoes, hung up her coat and walked further into the apartment, following the scent right to the kitchen.

"What's cooking good-looking, Maru--" She started, spotting her girlfriend of three years in an apron, cutting something on a chopping board.

Something with a dangerous shape and a suspicious green hue to it.

Sarah's worst worries came to life as Hanamaru turned her way with a bright smile, fully showing today's dinner.

Broccoli.

The slimiest, most bitter vegetable to ever overstay its welcome in her mouth, Sarah gulped as she eyed the demonic veggie.

"Being silly again, Sa-rah~?" Hanamaru sing-sang, standing up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on the taller woman's cheek.

"You know how I feel about..." Sarah answered, not daring utter the produce's cursed name in the sanctum of her home.

"I get it, I get it, zura!" Hanamaru giggled, walking up to the oven and pulling out a warm bowl of delicious-looking food. "That's why I also baked cottage pie! Yum, zura!"

"God, I love you so much!" Sarah exclaimed, sighing with relief as she sank down in a chair, much to Maru's amusement


End file.
